Bébeme
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Secuela de "Trágame Nieve". Un carta extraña de regalo de Navidad para House, que trae más de una sorpresa. La típica cita en fic, pero no el típico brebaje pedido explícita y no implícitamente por House. Lo que no tuvo 'Trágame Nieve'


_Secuela de "Trágame Nieve" Porque se ha pedido. _

_Gracias a todos los que han leído mis fics y a los que dejan comentarios. _

_A Satine porque quien persevera consigue XD. Y a Nessy que es mi apoyo incondicional en FF xD. Un beso a ambas!_

_Espero que saltarme toda una tarde de estudios valga la pena.xD_

**

* * *

**

Bébeme 

Gregory House llegó hasta su casa recordando la locura que acababa de hacer. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Molestar a Cuddy al punto de involucrarse a él mismo en el chiste no era su estilo. ¡Gritar a todo el vecindario que era su semental! Sí, sí, sí. Todo fue en son de leseo y a ella bien claro le quedó, como a todo aquel que conoció esa historia. ¿Ella creyó que a él lo iba a tener que tragar la tierra¡Ja! Qué equivocación. No. Fue a ella a quien tuvo que tragarla la nieve "para estar a manito para él". ¿Quién había pasado la vergüenza más grande, entonces?

Todo fue un juego.

Eso era. No fue una locura. Sucedió que ella lo buscó y lo encontró. Quiso hacerle pasar una vergüenza obligándole a actuar de Bella Durmiente (aunque fuese el requisito del "llaverito") en esa obra para huerfanitos, pero él se lo devolvió haciéndole pasar vergüenza con sus vecinos.

"Vergüenza", la palabra clave.

Fue la pícara venganza de Gregory House. Nada más.

Ya había amanecido, los pajaritos canturreaban, la nieve brillaba con los primeros tímidos rayos de sol y todas esas cursilerías de cuentitos de hadas que le perseguían desde esa maldita obra en la que tuvo una actuación formidable. ¿Y qué otra si no? Era él, Gregory House. Todo lo que él hacía era formidable. Y si iba a tener que hacer el ridículo para los caprichos monetarios de su jefa, no iba a salir mal parado, al menos no del todo. Y es que andar vestido de "Aurora" no era lo más dignificante, pero él lo haría ser soberbio. ¡La _humildad_ ante todo! Ese es su lema.

Pero lo mejor era que había recuperado su receta de vicodín. Cuddy lo había prometido. Sólo había sido una medida para extorsionarlo. Bien. Tenía la certeza (por no decir la corazonada) de que cumpliría.

Giró la llave en el picaporte, "crac… crac…" sonó la cerradura al mover los pesados pequeños hierros para sacarlos de la lata que ayudaba a trancar la puerta. La que era el obstáculo a la morada del gran nefrólogo, cedió con un chirrido. Tendría que aceitarla algún día.

Lanzó el casco al sillón más cercano y dio un paso, pero el pie que acompañaba al bastón aplastó algo que casi le hizo resbalar. Sacó el pie inmediatamente a la vez que agachaba la mirada: algo plano, un sobre, pero no cualquiera, uno hecho de un papel navideño metálico, muy liso, ideal para darse un resbalón si no tienes una pared o una puerta, en este caso, para sujetarte y no caer. Se inclinó a recogerlo apoyado de su bastón y volvió a erguirse para entrar a medio cojear y cerrar la puerta mientras le observaba por uno y otro lado: nada, ni remitente, ni destinatario. Alguien se lo debe haber venido a dejar personalmente a la puerta. Lo más probable es que fuese una tarjeta navideña de Cameron diciéndole lo culpable que se sentía por no haberle obsequiado nada.

Se sentó en el sillón, tirando el sobre encima de la mesita del living y prendió el televisor para ver los matutinos y poner algo de ruido al ambiente. Lo dejó en un canal de música para evitarse las misas de natividad de otros¡quién sabe! En una de esas llegaban a convertirlo y no estaba para esos planes.

Justo daban una canción nauseabundamente romántica donde el cantante pedía a su ninfa que le mintiese…

_Mentir…_

¿Y si no era Cameron con sus aburridas disculpas y asfixiantes gestos cariñosos? Esos que para Wilson serían hermosos, pero para él… ¡puaj! Mucha golosina.

Muy bien. Si no era de Cameron, sería de Wilson. _No_. Tampoco. Andaba trabajando y estaría más preocupado de su nuevo divorcio que de andar dando saludos navideños. Con suerte se las daría por una llamada telefónica. Bien. Se le acababa la gente cursi y que podría haber venido hasta su puerta, porque mamá no sería, ni Angelina Jolie, aunque que se hiciera religioso.

Ya. Definitivo. La curiosidad lo mataba. Bajó las piernas del sillón y se sentó con los codos en las rodillas, a romper inútilmente el sobre de papel metálico. Tuvo que hacerlo de la manera decente: desprender la cinta adhesiva que aprisionaba la aleta.

Y… ¡guau! Sorpresa: una tarjetita del tamaño de las de presentación, pero con más escrito, y una letra minúscula para permitir que cupiera todo el mensaje, que le obligaría a achicar los ojos para poder leerla, sin contar que le daba flojera ir a buscar los lentes, que andarían quizás en dónde metidos.

Dejó la tarjeta entre sus dedos, pues no había sustraído todo el contenido. Ahora venía lo interesante: dos invitaciones a un restaurante elegante de la ciudad para tener una "cena navideña". ¿Qué diablos era eso¿Otra vergüenza que le querían hacer pasar¿Quién lo estaría acosando?

Abrió el sobre con los dedos por si tenía alguna otra sorpresilla y sí: cayó una delgada cadena de oro desde ahí, hasta el suelo. Se inclinó a recogerla y la miró extrañado jugando con ella entre sus dedos: _se debían de haber equivocado de destinatario. Probablemente fuera para su vecina._

Dejó el sobre, la pulsera y las invitaciones encima de la mesa y dispuso toda su concentración y empeño para que su cristalino hiciera un esfuerzo por reblandecerse y permitirle leer de cerca la minúscula letra que rezaba:

_Greg:_

_Como has sido bueno en esta Navidad dando alegría a los niños, superándote, así, a ti mismo como persona, puede que bajo esfuerzo y tal vez presión, pero par mí ha contado tu actitud; es que he querido obsequiarte el presente regalo._

_Sé, también, que sólo deseabas tu vicodín, pero hay algo más que iba dentro de la oferta que se te prometió y creo que es correcto agregarlo al paquete, pues sentí la fuerza magnética que les invadió, por lo que pienso que esto te resultará hasta agradable._

_Espero que sepas deducir a quién debes invitar. Te doy una pista: es responsable de tu vicodín._

_Que te vaya muy bien en esta cita y por lo menos sé feliz un día¡hombre! Y ponte lentes, que parece que estás ciego._

_¡Feliz Navidad¡Jo, jo, jo!_

_Santa Claus._

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

House volvió a tomar las invitaciones:

_**Restaurant Fleur d'automne**_

_Tiene el agrado de invitarle a usted, don Gregory House y acompañante, a la cena navideña que se ofrecerá este 25 de diciembre del presente año, a las 19:30 hrs. en sus lujosas instalaciones en la costa de Nueva Jersey. _

_(Se adjunta mapa junto con la dirección.)_

Ahí descubrió que el segundo cartoncito no era una invitación, sino el mapa con la dirección.

Pero¿quién le jugaba esa bromita de mal gusto¿Quién quería que saliera con Cuddy¿La misma Cuddy? No. Porque tiempo para venir hasta acá y dejarle la tarjetita no tuvo y ni ganas debía de tener de verle. Entonces¿qué diablos?… Porque no se iba a tragar que era Santa quién le daba los supuestos "buenos deseos". ¿Cita con Cuddy¿Ofrecerse gratuitamente al demonio¡Locura!… Pero, pensándolo mejor, no era tan malo. ¡Vamos! Era Cuddy, mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada pasaba por tía buenorra y buena acompañante. El problema es que eso era más difícil que callarlo a él mismo. Tal vez fuese divertido.

_¡No! Maldito seas Santa._

Pero… ¿y si se le escapaba de las manos¡Hey, hey, hey! Estaban hablando de Cuddy… de ¡Cuddy! No, por favor. No podía, porque de lo contrario tendría que aguantarse las ganas de… ¡bueno! Eh… apaciguar a Grego, y todas esas cosas vergonzosas por lo que no saldría con una jefa "buena". ¡Blasfema!

Se lo pensó un buen rato. Barajó la posible opción de salir con la todopoderosa decana y no precisamente por jueguito propio, sino por culpa de Santa. ¿Y si Santa tenía razón¿Qué de malo podría haber en jugar aunque sea una vez el juego de otros? Si no era tan malo. Demonio, sí, pero ¡qué demonio! Se iría al infierno si las diablitas eran así… Ya estaba pensando en Cuddy como "posible". ¡Está bien! La única manera de dejarse de pensar tonterías sería jugar el juego de Santa.

El desafío.

Lo haría.

Cuddy ya se había cambiado de ropa y tomaba un frugal desayuno para salir andando en dirección al PPTH. Si bien House le dejó en vergüenza en el vecindario, no podía encerrarse cobardemente a esperar que pasaran los comentarios, quizás no lo había oído tanta gente y si sí, bueno, qué más daba. Debía irse, era directora y el Hospital no funcionaba solo. Lo mejor sería que no se encontraría con Huose, pues tenía el día libre a no ser que se presentara una _emergencia_.

Salió de la casa, cerró la puerta con llave y al darse vuelta, muy segura de sí, convenciéndose internamente de que todo iría bien, de que nada pasaría, que subiría a su auto y se marcharía hasta su hospital donde nadie sabía nada y se resguardaría en su oficina y lejos de aquí y de cualquier mirada extraña o comentario, justo ahí sucede que su vecino, aquel que paseaba a su Pastor Alemán venía de regreso de su paseo.

La quedó mirando con una expresión que exasperó a Cuddy, quien sólo le dedicó una cínica sonrisa mientras avanzaba hasta su auto. Si el tipo no se movía de allí para cuando encendiera el motor, le tiraría el auto encima. Se movió. _Se salvó._

Recién llegaba a su despacho y los problemas ya empezaban: Wilson estaba ahí cuando se suponía que no iría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó dirigiéndose marcialmente hasta su silla.

Wilson alzó las cejas extrañado por su mal humor.

—¡Vaya! Yo quería saber cómo te había ido con House. De hecho, creía que tu cara sería otra.

—¿Qué te estás imaginando?

—Bueno. Esas horas no eran para que House estuviera en tu casa.

—House no conoce la palabra "horario". Es capaz de ir a despertarme a las tres de la mañana ya sea por un caso o por fastidiarme.

Encendió el ordenador y sacó una carpeta de un cajón para hacer algo que le distrajera, no de las palabras de Wilson, sino del tono con las sazonaba.

—Pues… Cuando alguien tiene esa fijación con una persona, suele ser que le interesa…

—Me lo dejó bien claro —soltó sarcástica.

—No me refiero a que le intereses como "interesante", sino como… "interés".

Cuddy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Enredándote en psicología barata?

—No. Filosofía Housiana.

Cuddy volvió a enarcar la ceja.

Wison se acomodó de manera diferente en la silla, echado hacia delante, gesticulando con las manos y dando más énfasis a su voz.

—Mira. House… es de las personas que piensa o más bien, que actúa fastidiando a las personas que quiere…

—¡Entonces quiere a todo el mundo!

—No. Porque a todos los cabrea, los molesta, los insulta, los humilla…

—A mí igual —interrumpió Cuddy en tono aburrido, firmando unos papeles.

—…, pero no a todos los pica hasta sacarlos de quicio.

—Te estás equivocando: a todos nos saca de quicio.

—Bien. Me enredé. ¿Me permites empezar de nuevo?

—Adelante —señaló Cuddy con un rictus burlesco y alzando por poco tiempo la mano en el gesto, para luego continuar firmando.

—Gracias. Pero me sería más cómodo si me miraras y dejaras eso por un momento. Así dejo de ponerme nervioso y termino luego.

—Ya. Y luego me cuentas lo de tu divorcio.

—Eso… tiene tregua por Navidad.

Cuddy alzó la mirada dejando el bolígrafo a un lado, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

—¿Es en serio o no?

—Sí, pero ahora estamos hablando de otra cosa. ¿Quieres seguirme el hilo?

—Oh —Cuddy se echó hacia atrás, levantando las palmas a la altura de su pecho. —Bien. Dale.

—Bueno. A House… le preocupa lo que tú haces.

—Es un obseso. Lo hace con todos.

—Está necesitado.

—¡Es el más grande de los necesitados! Eso no me cabe duda.

—Te necesita.

Cuddy se quedó con el siguiente alegato en la boca que permanecía abierta, comenzó a deformarla, junto con su cara, en un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De… lo… que oíste. Está necesitado, pero no de cualquiera, sino de ti.

—¿Estás de bufón?

—No. De consejero matrimonial —soltó irónico.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Cuddy, en tono sarcástico. Se puso de pie. Él también.

—Si esa expresión tuya hace alusión a mis matrimonios fallidos, pues te digo que han servido de experiencia y por ellos es que me atrevo a aconsejar a mis a amigos ahora.

—¿Tú lo que quieres es que firmemos un contrato al infierno?

—No. ¡Porqué tienen que ponerlo todo así!

—"Tienen". ¿Poner así qué¿Has tratado de aconsejar a House?

—Los dos. En términos de "infierno", "demonio". Y sí, "tratado".

—Wilson, un consejo: no pierdas tu tiempo.

—Deberían tener una cita.

Y lo lanzó así. Sin paños fríos más que los mil y un rodeos que se dio antes de soltarlo.

—¿Una cita¿Estás demente¿Quieres que te derive a la doctora Mayer? Creo que su diván te agradará.

Wilson avanzó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—Tú estás enamorada de él. Y por último, te gusta. ¿Te das cuenta de toda la tontería que montaste para probarte a ti que lo que yo te decía antes era cierto¿Tanto te cuesta admitir ese sentimiento?

—¿Qué sentimiento? —se soltó de él y se fue hasta el otro rincón de la oficina. —Si sólo lo hice porque… bueno, no es muy dignificante, pero a veces soy narcisista y necesitaba saber si el mundo gira en torno a mí.

—Ya. Ahora dímelo, pero dándote la vuelta y mirándome.

Cuddy se volteó.

—¿Qué? Que soy narcisista.

—Deja de torcerte las manos.

Cuddy las bajó inmediatamente. Wilson le miraba fijamente y no quitaba esa expresión de sé-lo-que-estás-pensando-ahora-que-observo-tu-actuar. La exasperó:

—¡Ya! Sí. Me… atrae. ¡Pero eso no es un misterio para nadie según tú!

Wilson sonrió triunfante.

—Como tampoco lo es al revés.

—¡Sí, claro! No quiero hacer el ridículo, Wilson.

—No lo harás —se dirigió a la puerta. —Ya lo comprobaste —y salió.

Antes de que Cuddy pudiera lamentar sus palabras, la puerta se abrió levemente y la cabeza de Wilson se asomó:

—Tengan una cita —y se fue.

—¡No! —rugió Cuddy en plan ¡no-hables-locuras!

Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en él agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Le habría salido el tiro por la culata¿Se habría equivocado al querer descubrir si realmente House sentía algo por ella? Esta vez no era culpa suya, era culpa de Wilson que le metía tonteras en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y no le dejó pensar más. ¡Lo que le faltaba!: House.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te di libre y no hay emergencias.

—Buenos días. Feliz Navidad. Que alegría verte Cuddy. Que alegría de verte House, tú también ten una feliz Navidad. ¿Dónde han quedado los modales de la decana de la medicina? —fue su sarcástico saludo.

—¿Tienes cara de reprocharme luego del numerito que te mandaste en mi casa?

—¿Tienes la cara de reprocharme luego del numerito que montaste con tu primo?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? No te hice pasar humillación pública.

—Porque te falta aprenderle al maestro. Todavía eres principiante, ya mejorarás.

Cuddy lo miró con una ceja enarcada. House estaba con la vista perdida en el suelo, como tratando de convencerse de hacer algo, con el ceño fruncido…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —terció el incómodo silencio Cuddy.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Cuddy quedó sentada en la punta del asiento.

—¿Hablaste con Wilson?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Wilson?

—Entonces¿quién eres y qué hiciste con House? —se paró.

House rodó los ojos y aflojó los brazos.

—¡Ay! Cuddy soy yo. ¿No me reconoces, cariño?

—Sí, eres tú —se confirmó Cuddy al oír el inconfundible timbre del sentido del humor de su mejor médico. —¿¡Estás de cómico!?

—No, mujer. ¡Se te ocurre! Oye. Ahora te hablo en serio¡no todos los días tienes oportunidades como esta! Vamos. No acepto un no por respuesta, es una imposición de Papá Noel.

—¿Papá Noel¿Tan crío eres?

—No. En serio. A él debes agradecerle las invitaciones al restaurante "El Pollo Mutante". Bueno, sin contar con que más que restaurante parece churrasquería al paso, no está tan mal. ¡Oh, vamos! Quita esa cara. El presupuesto de Santa debe alcanzar para todos, sobretodo para los niños, esto es sólo una "atención". Además, la intención es lo que vale¿o no? Yo no le miró los dientes al caballo regalado —ahora habló como si le contara un secreto: —, me las dio por ser un niño bueno.

—House —interrumpió Cuddy tratando de obtener oxígeno de alguna parte, además de las palabras adecuadas: — ¿Santa te está obligando a salir conmigo?

—No. Es un premio por mi espíritu humanitario. De hecho, creo te cobró la palabra, porque además de devolverme mi vicodín, que el farmacéutico muy gentilmente me entregó cuando se lo pedí al llegar; me prometiste una salida contigo.

—Lo hice por lesear. Ya sabes: es un juego —musitó entre dientes.

—Pues… —chasqueó la lengua. —Parece que Santa te escuchó y le pareció tan buena la idea de cobrarte la palabra y de jodernos a ambos, que quiso jugar. Yo ya entré al juego¿tú entras?

Cuddy llenó sus pulmones de aire. _Pensó_. No escupía el aire. _Y ¿si era una treta más para molestarla?_ Se iba poniendo roja. _¿Wilson tendría razón?_ Morada. _Y ¿si le hacía caso y se comía su inseguridad?_ Azul. _Era lo que quería. _Suspiró, lo miró.

—¡Vaya! Ya creía que tendría que darte respiración boca a boca. Me lo has jodido.

Cuddy soltó sólo una carcajada seca junto con el dióxido de carbono que aún no desalojaba su organismo. Se tocó la cabeza con los dedos, se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y le miró muy seria.

—¡Uy! Esa carita… Si hubiese sabido que te caería como patada al hígado la invitación y pondrías esa cara de vinagre, te hubiese dejado tranquila en cuanto me preguntaste tan dulcemente qué hacía aquí.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Eso significa que sí?

Cuddy lo miró. Rodó los ojos.

Por dentro sonreía y estaba muy preocupada de que no floreciera esa felicidad en sus labios, así que los frunció. Pestañó reiteradas veces desviando la mirada; abrió la boca y moduló la sílaba que hace que esto sea divertido:

—Sí.

House, satisfecho, tomó la perilla de la puerta y se dio un paso dispuesto a salir, pero antes:

—Te paso a buscar a las siete. Ponte guapa.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisilla y los ojos entrecerrados.

House salió dejando a Cuddy con el suspiro que es beso y la placidez en su rostro por tener un "regalo de Navidad".

House llamó a Wilson una vez que había intentado arreglarse para su cena, sin resultados convincentes.

—¿Qué pasa, House?

—¡Feliz Navidad Jimmy!

—Ah… ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Por qué tiene que ocurrirme algo para ser amable?

—Porque tú no sueles darle buenos deseos a la gente.

—Sí, sí, bueno. Eso es lo que dice la gente que no me conoce. Oye. ¿Tienes tiempo para mí?

—¿Quieres invitarme a salir?

—No, lo siento. Llegaste tarde.

—¿Perdón¿Vas a salir con alguien?

—No te pongas celoso Jimmy, si siempre serás el primero. Con mi sombra. Entenderás que no pueda decir alma, es que ya me la quitó Cuddy, el demonio¿te acuerdas?

—¿¡¡Vas a salir con Cuddy!!?

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Aunque toca la casualidad de que necesitaba consejos de "cómo manejar la situación con una mujer que siempre ha creído que el poder es suyo".

—Eh… Tú vas a salir con Cuddy. ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡Cállate! Yo no… Oh. Bueno. Quería ver si podías ayudarme a hacer el nudo de mi corbata. Me cuesta trabajo sujetar el bastón e intentarlo a la vez¿lo sabes?

—¿Vas a salir con Cuddy?

—¿¡¡Quién quieres que se entere!!? Sí, hombre¡sí¡Voy a salir con la Parca!

—Bueno. Estoy contando los diseños de la alfombra de mi cuarto en el hotel en este momento, así que… no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Me lo quitarán todo desde mañana. Así que ya voy a tu rescate, House.

—Gracias. Por eso te amo.

—Sí claro.

Wilson estaba feliz. Nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa de la cara ahora que por fin sus amigos tendrían un momento para sincerarse y romper los muros de hielo, mandar de vacaciones a los centinelas y echar abajo la Gran Muralla China que les hacía frontera ridículamente a los sentimientos que de manera estúpida trataban de negar. Llegó a la casa de House con toda la esperanza de que esa sería La Noche en acabaran por fin diciéndose las cosas a la cara y se dejaran de los jueguitos.

—¡Al fin llegaste, hada madrina! No puedo ir así, todo harapiento. No con la gran decana. Así que entra y ayúdame. Steve MacQueen no ha logrado pasar el hilo por el agujero de la aguja y mi traje no puede estar más parchado. ¡Saca tu varita y ayúdame!

—Uhmmm… ¿Ya tienes calabaza?

—Una feroz calabaza.

—¡La vas a llevar en moto!

—Nah. ¡Se te ocurre! Voy a llevarla a patineta.

—¿Qué? Ja, ja. Como te gusta bromear.

—Bueno. Para evitar que haga ese tipo de locuras es que eres mi hada madrina.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Wilson quitándole la corbata, para ponérsela él y anudarla de forma decente.

—Llevarme tu auto.

Wilson había terminado con el nudo, pero casi se ahoga con la impresión.

—¡No me jodas la noche! —gritó House metiéndole el dedo entre la garganta y el nudo para zafárselo. —No quiero lágrimas por una muerte estúpida.

—Sí. Pero has dicho que te llevarías mi auto.

—¿Y qué? Eres mi amigo. Para eso están los amigos: para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles. ¿Ves? Yo te he apoyado. Siempre he estado contigo cuando tratas, como ahora, suicidarte porque una esposa te deja. ¡Qué romántico eres, Jimmy! No puedes vivir sin ellas.

—En realidad no puedo vivir sin ti —soltó sarcástico entregándole la corbata.

—¿No me la vas a poner?

—No. Voy a escoger la camisa azul que tanto le gusta a Cuddy —dijo en tono simple y fue hasta su cuarto. —¿¡Qué desorden es este!? —gritó desde adentro.

House se sonrió como asustado de que mamá le fuera a pegar y se acercó cojeando hasta su habitación, donde ya no había prenda en su cajón.

—Estaba buscando qué ponerme. Ya sabes que no salgo con cualquiera¡es la decana del hospital, chico! —e imitó el acento de la gente que habita Miami.

Wilson suspiró de brazos caídos mirando el desastre.

—¿A dónde la llevas?

—Al Pollo Mutante.

Wilson enarcó una ceja.

—¿Existe eso?

—En mi cuento, sí.

—Y en este cuento.

—Que eres aburrido. Un restaurante francés que no me pidas cómo se pronuncia, porque no tengo ganas de atrofiarme la lengua antes de tener la posibilidad de usar mis recursos.

—¿Recursos? Pero si no la llevas al teatro.

—¿Y quién dice que sólo el teatro se afrodisíaco? Creo que ese acento meloso tiene algo. ¿Sabes algo de francés?

Wilson le echó una mirada de "qué pretendes", pero con una sonrisilla. Le enseñó un par de frasecitas que podrían ser interesantes, además de acabar de vestirlo dejándolo como un caballero.

—Mejor no te pongas corbata. Le gustará el estilo algo más informal.

—¿Por qué tú no lo usas?

—Porque seguirás siendo tú para ella.

—¡Qué bien la conoces! —se mofó cogiendo la cadenita de oro que tenía sobre la mesa para echarla en una bolsa plástica pequeña.

—¿Eso es para Cuddy?

—No. Para mi mamá. Se lo mando por encomienda.

Wilson lo ignoró.

—Si quieres impresionar a Cuddy, no le vas a entregar esa pulsera en una bolsita plástica.

—Dame una mejor idea.

—¿No tienes una cajita o algo?

—No quería que se perdiera en mi bolsillo. Tenía otra idea a esa.

—¿Ponérsela en su muñeca?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No. Pero me extraña esa repentina… cómo llamarlo… ¿caballerosidad?

—¡Soy un caballero! Que tú no lo notes sólo demuestra lo insensible que eres. Ya. Dame las llaves.

—¿Y me quedo aquí¿Y si te traes a Cuddy después?

—Te tapas los oídos.

—Toma —se las puso en las manos.

—¿Me las pasas así sin más?

—¿Quieres las llaves o no?

—¿Sabes algo más? Como el nombre del restaurante, por ejemplo. ¿Serás Santa?

—Soy tu hada madrina. Y no sé a qué te refieres con Santa, a no ser que aún te comas ese cuento.

—No me lo trago ya. Por eso sé que alguien me tiene que haber dado las invitaciones para que saliera con Cuddy y esa pulserita.

—¿No fue idea tuya?

—No. Sólo aproveché la idea. ¿Qué me crees¿¡Suicida!?

—Creí que al final te ibas a comportar con ella.

—¿Quieres que me líe con Cuddy?

—Quiero que… —_reconozcan que se necesitan_ —Olvídalo. Vete. Si quieres impresionar sé puntual.

House lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, extrañado, pero lo dejó. Se fue.

Wilson se tiró sobre el sillón con una sonrisa y recibió una llamada que le interrumpió su momento de regocijo, pero no era para tanto:

—Doctor Wilson. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Gracias, señor Smith. Igual para usted.

—¿Se ha cumplido un sueño navideño?

—Hasta el momento va bien.

House llegó hasta la casa de Cuddy. Estacionó el coche y llamó a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos antes del "crac" y ver que por la puerta se asomaba Cuddy vestida… ¿de jeans?

—Cierra la boca. ¡Si sólo estoy con jeans! —se volteó —¿Qué sería si me pusiera mi vestido? Pasa y cierra la puerta.

House cerró y quedó mirando en más detalle el atuendo: un chaleco holgado blanco, por debajo una polera del mismo color, los jeans y ¿pantuflas?

—¿Qué es esto Cuddy?

—Bueno, debo reconocerlo. Toma asiento. Estás muy guapo.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves guapa, pero como que desentonamos.

—Sí —afirmó Cuddy yendo hasta su habitación. Comenzaron a hablarse a gritos. —Pero no sabía qué clase de cena era. Ahora que te veo, ya sé cómo debo vestirme.

—¡Qué propia! —comenzó a observar el entorno: los gusto elegantes de Cuddy que ahora combinaban con él a la perfección, pero faltaba algo.

Comenzó a impacientarse. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la habitación de Cuddy con su bastón para las ocasiones especiales ayudándolo. Tocó la puerta con él.

—¡Hey! La sesión de depilación la puedes dejar. Me voy a preocupar de tocar otras partes si te incomoda que te manosee los muslos.

—Te vestirás de caballero, pero sigues siendo el mismo. ¡No trates de abrir la puerta! —gritó al notar que House comenzó a mover la perilla.

—¿Le has puesto llave?

—¿Crees que puedo confiar en ti tan ligeramente?

—Vas a salir conmigo Cuddy, por Dios, te voy a ver igual.

—¿Y tú crees que yo terminaría en la cama contigo?

—No. Pensaba que podíamos hacerlo sobre mi moto.

House oyó sus tacones, un ruido en la perilla y luego el "crac" de la puerta que mostraba a…

—¡Guau! —House la miró de arriba abajo. —¿Sabes que ese vestido tienta a dar por fundada la teoría de que el que las mujeres se vistan es una pérdida de tiempo? —se mordió el labio inferior —¿Por qué no sales conmigo desnuda y punto?

—Estoy vestida, House —dijo en tono aburrido yendo a coger un abrigo para espantar el frío de su cuerpo una vez que estuvieran puerta afuera.

Era un vestido azul cobalto, como la camisa de House. Con un estilo algo griego, con unas tiritas para sujetarlo de los hombros y con un escote holgado en la espalda y uno a tules sobre el pecho.

—No me eches a perder la visión —se quejó.

—Te aguantas hasta que lleguemos a donde vamos —le dijo ella en tono coqueto pasando por su lado.

A la nariz de House llegó un perfume especial.

—¿Y ese perfume? No lo conocía.

—No tienes por qué. Soy una caja de secretos.

—Una caja de Pandora más bien.

Cuddy se volteó sobre su cintura, le miró, le sonrió, rió. Fue hasta la puerta.

House estaba embobado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Qué haces?

—Abro la puerta —contestó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Ya. Pero no sueles ser así.

—Bueno. Tú no la abrías y alguien tenía que hacerlo. Vamos. Sal.

Cuddy le miró. Sonrió y salió. House salió tras ella poniéndole llave él mismo.

—¿El auto de Wilson?

—Eh… Sí. Me lo ha prestado por una buena causa.

—Siempre abusando de tu amigo.

—¿Querías que te llevara en moto?

—Uh —Cuddy parpadeó varias veces. —Está bien.

—Así que se suspende el panorama hacerlo-en-la-moto-de-House, y se viene el plan lo-haremos-en-el-auto-de-Wilson.

Cuddy le dio un manotazo en el estómago. Avanzó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al auto.

—Señorita. Tome mi brazo —se lo ofreció. —Qué dirán si me ven siendo descortés.

—Hágalo porque lo siente señor, no por lo que dirán los demás.

—Insisto, tome mi brazo.

Se desplazaron hasta el auto. Un House que parecía creerse un caballero y una Cuddy colorada y sonriente, ocultando esa mueca de House.

Él le abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiera y la cerró. Luego él se subió. Lo puso en marcha.

—¿Por qué me invitas?

—Fue un regalo de Navidad.

—¿Te regalaron una invitación a cenar?

—Doble.

—Y ¿no querrá esa persona que salieras con ella?

—Cameron hubiese firmado con su nombre. Wilson no tiene para qué ser tan misterioso. Además la carta decía que te invitara.

—¿Carta?

—Sí. Alguien me envió un sobre con la invitación, una carta explicándome que era Santa Claus el que me lo daba y una…

—¿Y una qué?

—Nada —sonrió.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Todo a su tiempo. No te apures. Esta noche yo manejo y no sólo el auto, también lo que suceda. Por hoy eres sólo Cuddy, y no la directora amargada.

—Bueno. Te dejo hacer. Espero que no se te escape de las manos.

—Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Cuddy rió irónicamente y se calló. Ambos lo hicieron. El camino en silencio.

Llegaron hasta las orillas del mar buscando por la calle que le bordeaba, el restaurante.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Fleur d'automne —lo dijo tal cual le salía a Wilson, "¡gracias amigo!".

Cuddy agachó la mirada sin darle mucha importancia y luego la subió para buscar el restaurante.

House se sintió estúpido al esperar que eso sorprendiera a Cuddy. Alguna otra cita debió haberlo intentado también.

—¿Ese es? —preguntó Cuddy señalando un edificio con pilares que se perdían en el mar.

—No lo sé. No he venido. Pero dice Fleur d'automne.

—¿Por qué flor de otoño?

Ella sabía lo que significaba. Que desperdicio.

—No sé. Pregúntaselo al gerente.

House estacionó el auto y arrastró a Cuddy del brazo un par de pasos cuando se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Quisieras dar una caminata por la playa?

—¿Perdón? Insisto. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con House?

—¡Soy yo Cuddy! —gritó fastidiado. —Que acaso no puedes sólo disfrutar como lo haría Cameron.

—No soy Cameron —dijo soltándose de él.

—Pero ¿te gustan las atenciones?

—Sí. Pero… ¿Vamos a ir o no?

—¿A la playa o al restaurante?

—Al restaurante.

—Eres aburrida.

—Soy recatada.

—Aburrida.

—¡Muévete! —le gruñó Cuddy tomándole del brazo y arrastrándolo.

Subieron la escalera de madera hasta llegar arriba. Allí House tomó el mando de nuevo y él la cogió, ella lo miró extrañada, pero aceptó sin más alegatos. Empujó la puerta, pero desde adentro alguien la abría.

—Bonne nuit, madame, monsieur.

Cuddy sonrió al guapo recepcionista. House puso su mejor cara de fastidio.

—¿Me permite su abrigo? —dijo él posando sus manos en sus hombros.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! La señorita viene acompañada.

—House es su trabajo. A él le pagan por ser cortés —musitó Cuddy agarrándolo del cuello para acercar su oído a su boca y que no escuchara el muchacho.

—Pues qué pena. Suéltala.

—House.

House miró asesinamente al pobre muchacho que buscaba amparo en Cuddy, ella le sonrió:

—Discúlpalo. ¡Ay! —dio gemido ante el roce de los dedos sobre sus hombros cuando House le quitaba el abrigo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Era muy temprano para flaquear.

—Toma —gruñó al muchacho entregándole violentamente el abrigo. Él lo recibió y le pidió la invitación. House se la entregó con cara de perros.

—Acompáñenme, por favor.

Ambos lo siguieron.

—Él te coqueteó —escupió en un susurro.

—Él está trabajando.

El joven se paró frente a una mesa al lado de un piano de cola y le abrió la silla a Cuddy.

—¡Hey! Que la chica es mía. Vete.

—House —Cuddy puso tono de advertencia. —Discúlpalo.

—No se preocupe. ¿Quiere darle usted el asiento?

—No. Ella puede sola.

Cuddy hizo viajar los ojos.

—Entonces déjalo hacer su trabajo.

—Mademoiselle, por favor —insistió el muchacho.

—Déjala tranquila antes…

—¡House! —gruñó Cuddy y se sentó. —Gracias —una sonrisa al muchacho.

House se sentó mirando al joven con cara de pocos amigos.

—Les ofrezco…

—¿Irte?

Cuddy se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué nos ofrece? —salió en su rescate.

—Un champagne, especialidad de la casa para comenzar. Luego la cena navideña…

Cuddy lo escuchaba con los codos sobre la mesa para afirmar su cabeza en sus manos en disposición de rezar.

—¿Hay alguna animación…? —quiso saber ella.

—Sí. Por eso es un evento esta cena. Hay una orquesta como principal atracción.

—Ay. Que lindo.

—Cuddy, deja de coquetear tan descaradamente con este chicuelo.

—House, cállate.

Aunque en realidad le divertía verlo celoso.

—Tráenos el champagne, por favor.

—Sí, madame —hizo una inclinación y marchó. Ella sonrió.

—Deja de coquetear.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No.

—Ya. Por suerte el muchacho es discreto.

—¿Sí? Ya debe de estar contándole a todos sus compañeros de que hay un tío celosón de un mocoso que se tira los tejos con su chica.

—Como si fueses tan importante.

Cuddy se echó en la silla y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Sin querer comenzó a cabrearse.

—¿Ves que te gustan las atenciones?

—No.

—Sí claro. Te apuesto a que si yo fuera así ya habrías tirado conmigo.

—Habría tirado contigo, pero hubiera quedado en eso: un tirón, nada más.

—Tal vez no. No me aceptas completamente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú quieres un hombre perfecto…

—¡Sí! —gruñó enojada. Alzó la mirada enrabiada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos: —¡Quiero a un hombre perfecto, pero me enamoré de Gregory House!

House la quedó mirando. La observó. Se dio cuenta que ella aguantaba las lágrimas. House tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—Voy al baño —dijo Cuddy poniéndose en pie.

—House y el hombre perfecto. ¿No es lo mismo?

Cuddy se giró sobre su cintura y lo miró. Se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Mi imagen de hombre perfecto sabe cuando callar. Tú no —y se fue a desahogarse un momento.

House cogió el celular y marcó un número inercialmente.

—¿Wilson? Gracias —susurró eso último al muchacho que venía con las copas y las posó en la mesa.

—¿House? Es temprano para decirme que vaya a buscar mi auto a la casa de Cuddy, así que supongo que o te agarró la policía o la has cagado con Cuddy.

—Opción dos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¡No sé!

—Déjame adivinar: te comportaste mal, le hiciste pasar vergüenza.

—¡Pero qué sensible es!

—House, compórtate como un caballero.

—¿Cómo se hace eso sin ser cursi?

—Sólo… Compórtate. Da las gracias al que los atienda, no pongas los codos sobre la mesa mientras comen, no sorbas de la cuchara ni te tomes la bebida de un solo trago.

—¡Eso ya lo sé¿Por qué clase de animal me tomas?

—El de la clase que no sabe tratar a Cuddy.

—Ya. Pero esas cosas son para comportarse bien con cualquier chica, quiero consejos específicos para Cuddy.

—Pues eso… Es algo que tú tienes que descubrir, House. Lo siento —y colgó.

—Vaya amigo.

House volvió a llamarlo, pero sonó el buzón de voz. Había apagado el aparato. Maldito.

Cuddy se sentó en silencio.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó.

—Que cotilla eres. Era mi novia. Upss. Lo he dicho. No te preocupes, estoy terminando con ella para sentirme libre de salir contigo.

Cuddy sonrió vacía. Tomó la copa, la observó y se la llevó a los labios dándole un pequeño sorbo. La dejó sobre la mesa sin despegar la mano del pedestal mientras House observaba el beso que habían estampado sus labios en el cristal.

Él no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra más. Ella no quería ser la primera en abrir la boca.

Llegó la comida que se agrió en el estómago. Luego los postres que más que una dulce experiencia, fueron un culposo placer que no se merecían. Mientras la música llenaba el ambiente haciéndolo más nostálgico aún cuando las bellas melodías eran alegres.

A House le hartó el silencio, el estar revolviendo su helado inútilmente y todo ese aire desagradable. Si había salido con Cuddy fue para demostrarse que era capaz de hacer algo por alguien, por el mismo. El egoísmo por delante. Santa debía querer que él hiciera algo bueno y aunque el sólo pensamiento le daba nauseas, más mal le hacía sentir que Cuddy no le gritara.

—Oye, Cuddy —acercó su silla para sentarse a su lado y posar su mano sobre la que ella tenía sobre la mesa. —Grítame por favor.

Cuddy alzó la mirada.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?

—Sal conmigo.

—Estoy en una salida contigo. Ha sido una gran experiencia, House. Gracias —tomó sus cosas y se fue, salió del restaurante dejándolo con esas últimas palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

House se puso de pie y se dirigió al mozo que los atendió:

—¿Tienes una botella de buen champagne y dos copas que me vendas?

—Sí, señor.

House sacó dos billetes grandes y se los entregó.

—Quédate con el vuelto, pero apresúrate. Que se me va la novia.

El muchacho lo miró consternado, pero sacó rápidamente de un gabinete lo que pedía. House lo tomó y salió. Pensaba hacerlo a lo príncipe azul y salir gritando "Cuddy", pero para ello necesitaba ver que estuviera y el no verla frustró su plan cursi.

Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a buscarla. No le costó tanto como tratar de sujetar todo lo que llevaba sin que se cayera por causa de tener que agarrar su bastón: iba en dirección a la calle principal con el abrigo cubriéndole el vestido.

—¡Eh¡Cuddy¡Espérame, que soy lisiado!

—¿Quieres trato especial? —soltó irónica, dándose vuelta.

House venía acercándose con unas cosas brillantes en las manos.

—No. Quiero que me escuches.

—Escuchar qué. ¿Qué me pides perdón?

—Yo no pido perdón.

—Pues, adiós —y se volteó.

—¡Eh! Yo manejo la situación esta noche¿lo recuerdas?

—Pues se te escapó de las manos gran galeno —contestó mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hablar?

—Estoy escuchando.

—Ya. Primero: tu vestido es lindo —Cuddy rodó los ojos —, pero tú eres la única que puede hacer que además se vea sexy —Cuddy iba a empezar a sonreír, pero tuvo que rodar los ojos nuevamente: —¿por qué no te abres el abrigo? —él le metió la botella por el escote del abrigo.

—¡Hey! —ella sujetó la botella.

—Gracias. Necesitaba ayuda.

Ella le echó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué es lo segundo?

—¿Podemos hacer algo dónde me sienta más cómodo?

Cuddy se lo pensó. Suspiró.

—Está bien —consintió.

—Sígueme.

Se dirigió tras él por el camino que él dibujaba con sus pies. Llegaron hasta el auto de Wilson donde se afirmó él en el capó y ella sólo se paró cerca del mismo lugar. House posó las copas a su lado y le quitó la botella de las manos.

—Me sentiría más cómodo si te relajas y te afirmas en el auto.

—Le puede pasar algo.

—No importa. Es de Wilson.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—Permíteme sentirme mejor que cómodo alguna vez contigo, por favor —dijo en tono de orden, al tiempo que Cuddy le hacía caso mirándole extrañada.

House miró el horizonte donde el sol ya había desaparecido y sólo se notaba por una tenue luz más clara que el resto de la gran bóveda estrellada. Afirmó el trasero de la botella en su vientre y con la palma abrazó la boca.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna razón por la que podríamos abrir esta botella?

—Por que ¿tratas de ser amable? —sugirió ella.

House hizo una mueca de pensárselo, se encogió de hombros y dijo mientras abría la botella:

—No me parece lo mejor, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor —hizo un gesto con leve ironía.

¡Pum! Sonó el corcho al volar.

—¡Por que trato de ser amable! —dijo House ofreciéndole la copa que había llenado. Ella la cogió.

—Gracias. Pero creo que tengo otro brindis mejor —dijo mirando el piso mientras House llenaba la otra copa.

—¿Cuál sería? —preguntó dejando la botella en el suelo y mirándola.

Cuddy alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Porque has sentido culpa y me entiendes. Y porque hemos podido conversar unos minutos de manera civilizada gracias a ello.

House la miró extrañado, luego hacia el cielo.

—¡Qué brindis más raro!

Cuddy sonrió y alzó la copa hasta la altura de su pecho.

¡Tilín! Sonó. House la había chocado.

—Salud, entonces.

—Salud.

Y bebieron un trago largo de champagne.

Cuddy comenzó a acariciar la copa con los dedos mirando el mar que reventaba las olas en la orilla, el entorno de arena y nieve y pensaba en que al fin estaba teniendo un rato agradable con House.

House observó a Cuddy de vistazo, estaba muy concentrada pensando, probablemente cosas de mujeres. Verla así le hizo pensar en "cosas de hombres".

—¿Cuddy?

—¿Sí? —ella lo miró.

—¿Sólo bebes champagne?

—Bueno, ahora sí, pero le hago a toda clase de alcoholes…

—No. No me refiero a eso —se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa? —ella dejó esa relajada posición afirmada al auto de Wilson y se paró delante de él.

House la quedó mirando.

—¿Puedes soportar una hipotermia?

—¿Por qué?

—Para que te desabroches ese oso que llevas encima.

—House si quieres verme con los pezones encogidos haz algo mejor que entumirme.

—¡No quiero ver tus pezones solamente! —dejó la copa sobre el capó, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una bolsa plástica de cual extrajo la cadenita. —Alcánzame tu mano.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay! Eleva la copa como si fueras a hacer un salud.

Cuddy le hizo caso desconcertada y ahí fue cuando House aprovechó para colocarle la fina pulsera de oro en la muñeca.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Cuddy cambiando la copa de mano y llevándose la muñeca adornada a los ojos.

—Luciría más si te sacaras el abrigo, pero eres tan recatada —ironizó al final.

Cuddy le miró y sonrió.

—Gracias. Y te voy a hacer un favor.

—¿Te compré con una joya?

—No. Fue el gesto.

Cuddy dejó la copa en el capó y se desabrochó el abrigo, pero sólo lo desabrochó.

—Creo que tendré que ir usando lentes —comentó mientras la analizaba de arriba abajo. —Se te puso la piel de gallina y los…

—…pezones se me han encogido¿eso?

—Verdad, pero iba a decir que los pelos se te habían puesto de punta.

—Sí, claro.

Unos segundos de silencio donde ambos parecían pedir a gritos algo, pero no lo iban a reconocer.

House miró las copas para distraerse.

—¿Vas a beber más? —le preguntó a Cuddy mirándola fijamente.

—No lo creo —contestó ella que balanceaba sus brazos para atrás y adelante. Levantó la cabeza: hicieron contacto visual.

Azul. Cielo y mar conectados por unos instantes. Y así como el tinte del mar dependía del cielo, House necesitaba de Cuddy.

La atrajo hacia sí por la cintura, metiendo sus manos entre el abrigo para poder tocar lo mejor posible su cuerpo.

Cuddy parecía asustada, deseosa. Lo segundo se sobreponía. Era demasiado para ella tener al hombre que amaba, que fue capaz de decírselo, aunque en una ironía, pero lo había soltado; así de cerca, sintiendo su cuerpo, pero aún no su aliento.

—¿Le haces a todo tipo de bebidas?

—A todo lo que me embriague.

—¿Y yo supongo que tengo ese privilegio?

Cuddy sonrió.

—Te a… Sí —no iba a echar a perder el momento con declaraciones cursis. Sólo había espacio para la verdad absoluta e irrefutable y para la metáfora, nada de cosas de cuentos.

—Bébeme, entonces.

Cuddy pasó sus manos de su pecho a su cabeza para fundirse en el beso que tanto anhelaba, que deseaba con ahínco. House la cogió con más posesión a él, la aferraba con violencia, como el niño que tiene miedo que le vayan a quitar el juguete que ama.

El beso era una lucha de lenguas, mezcladas de saliva, de olores y alientos. De manos de hombre que recorrían sobre un vestido de diosa todo lo que podía y de mujer que revolvía cabellos y acariciaba piel facial. Mezcla de perfumes, de deseos, de secretos, de celos, de mentiras y de vergüenzas… Y de champagne.

Y el único testigo era el auto de quien se confabuló para al fin unirlos, aunque sea por una noche. En la que anhelaba que ella fuese feliz y que él recordara el significado de esa palabra.

Aunque fuese por una noche en las últimas horas de la Navidad.

Feliz Navidad House y Cuddy, les deseaba Wilson quien soñaba dormido en el sofá de su amigo, el regalo que le había pedido a _Papá Noel_.

* * *

_¿Hay o no review?_


End file.
